cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CookiesNWaffles/CNW's Rank of Songs in Chapter!
I just suddenly felt like doing it. I was bored while thinking of this. Edit: If I'm really bored during the sch holidays, I may finish this up fast. Then you can expect a long-term top-50-song list. Feel free to rage if my songs don't suit your liking-- I've grown attached to it like the mouse to the cheese. Also, should I make the top 50 song list, I shall provide more detailed explanations. Chapter 1: 1. Chemical Star - I loved its cheerful, upbeat sensation which never fails to make me smile. 2. D R G - Well, a bit repetitive but doesn't beat my passion for such a decent song. 3. Alive: Operators - Surprised? Here's to me as an orchestra lover. Decent starts have good endings. Which is to me, true fact here. 4. Les Parfums. - Light, happy and sweet song. It's one of my favorite songs with vocals. 5. LumL - Same as 4, with extra touch of cuteness, however music quality was a bit inferior to me. 6. Visions - I didn't really like the bass... Otherwise quite fine. 7. Retrospective - I liked J-pop but this is a bit too slow for me. 8. Ververg - The vocals a bit meh, but haunting, decent song. 9. Ververg B - The bass ruined it for a bit. 10. The Silence - A bit ear-piercing for me, overall a bit meh, but still haunting. 11. Secret Garden - Eh... You know why. It's still forgivable because this song is pretty old. But I still fairly hate it with a burning passion. :/ Chapter 2: 1. PatE I - The rather suitable amount of 'strange' and intense ambience captivates me a lot. It would be also good to take note that I like classical/piano music as well. 2. Nocturnal Type - Just epic. I can totally imagine the action-packed scenes of 007 with this as the BGM-- IT CAN'T GET ANY BETTER! Good one switchworks :) 3. Sacred - Sounds a bit bittersweet-- or rather sad. A bizarre melody that seems to manipulate my feelings at times, but at the same time a enjoyable song with the perfect tone for it. To each their own! 4. Entrance - Fairly intense + mysterious ambience, but not very suitable for me. FYI I'm that girl with this weak heart, this song made me overly tensed that I flipped around in my bed for hours. 5. Sanctity - Also a tragic-sounding song, but at the same time I love listening to the strings part in the music. It just sounds so great and dramatic! 6. Hard Landing - Love the fact it reminds me of Mario Kart... AHHHH THOSE MEMORIES SO REFWESHING~ 'Nuff said! 7. Green Eyes - Decent song but not enough ambience to give me enough imagination... Still a good attempt, Persona! Will look forward to a next song from u... 8. Precipitation A - Quite a heavy use of piano for both. Both are good but I would prefer simplicity, (something a Grade 6 Practical candidate would play) hence my slight bias towards such a song with the despair & dark feelings. 9. Precipitation B - Same as 7 10. Alive : Disaster - I would admit this song is pretty pleasurable to listen to, but I dun really like Sta's vocaloid. >_> 11. PatE II - You may ask me, I like the first 2 versions, why NOT this one? I don't really like the bass at the very end where the beats are played 6/8 (though it shd be 12/8 if I'm not wrong). It doesn't sound nice, to be honest. 12. Iris - Don't kill meeeeee, this chapter has quite decent songs but the vocaloid is weird. Me no like it. Chapter 3 may be coming in tonight, stay tuned :) Poly CNW, Polygon of Cookies and Waffles (talk) 09:03, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts